Let's Alive
by 2721Sora
Summary: "Aku janji padamu, aku akan tambah kuat, tambah pintar, dan akan menjadi kakak yang akan melindungimu. Aku akan mencarikan obat untuk menyembuhkanmu. Percayalah. karena itu bertahanlah! SORA!"


**Le'ts Alive**

**Genre: Friendship/Hurt/comfort**

**A/N: Another Story from me ^^ happy reading, readers ^^**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. It's belongs to Square Enix and Disney. I'm just borrow the Character. Hehee~**

* * *

Twilight Town, atau kota yang sering di sebut Kota Senja. Keindahan alam yang ada di kota tersebut membuat para turis dari berbagai negara lain datang ke kota tersebut. Di tambah lagi dengan fasilitas yang lengkap, canggih, pendidikan dan teknologi/informasi di sana juga tidak kalah dengan Hollow Bastion, kota yang sangat berkembang pesat dalam beberapa tahun. Event-event menarik sering di selenggarakan di kota tersebut, salah satunya _Strungle_. Event itu sangat disukai oleh penduduk-penduduknya, terutama yang masih bersekolah.

13 tahun yang lalu, sebuah keluarga pindah dari Destiny Island ke Twilight Town karena urusan keluargannya. Keluarga tersebut adalah keluarga yang damai dan hangat. Kedua pasangan suami istri tersebut mempunyai 2 buat hati yang kembar yang berumur 2 tahun. Mereka sangat menyayangi anak mereka.

_Aerith Gainsborough_, sang mama yang cantik, baik dan lemah lembut. Berambut brunette yang suka di ikat 1 dengan pita pink. Suka sekali dengan bunga lily putih. Membunyai hobi berkebun, memasak dan merajut. Yeah, hal umum yang di sukai oleh seorang wanita dewasa. Apa lagi sudah mempunyai anak.

Zack Fair, sang papa yang _easygoing, _ceria, sedikit ceroboh, tapi sangat bertanggung jawab dan bijaksana. Bekerja jadi dokter di Destiny Island,kemudian pindah ke menjadi Dokter rumah sakit di Twiligth Town. Dia mempunyai rival dan juga sahabat dari kecil, Cloud Strife, yang sekarang menikah dengan Tifa Lockhart. Sama seperti Zack, Cloud juga mempunyai anak kembar.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut _Blonde_ berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah Twilight Town. Kira-kira sudah setengah jam-an dia menunggu. Mondar-mandir, kemudian mendengarkan musik di I-pod-nya untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Kemudian membeli makanan ringan di toko yang terdekat. Dan saat ia kembali, orang yang di tunggunya belum juga muncul.

Ventus Strife, nama anak itu. Anak SMP kelas 2 yang hidupnya di hantui oleh anak yang berambut hitam spyke, yang suka menjahilinya. Tapi, entah kenapa Ventus malah bersahabat dengannya. beberapa menit kemudian, kerumunan orang mulai keluar dari gedung sekolah. Ventus melihat si kepala hitam spyke itu. Kemudian menghela nafas karena orang yang ditunggunya keluar juga.

"Sialan. Rapatnya lebih lama dari yang kuduga." Keluh anak itu.

"Sudahlah, Van.. yang penting sekarang Terra dan Aqua sudah menunggu kita. Kau ini! Kalau ada rapat kasih tau. Jadi aku menjemputmu tanpa harus menunggu hampir satu jam." Keluh Ventus.

"Mana aku tau. Rapatnya juga mendadak." Kata anak itu lagi. Kemudian dering HP berbunyi, "Ah, apa?" tanyanya singkat.

"_Haha... kau tidak berubah Van. Tetap jutek yah. Nanti nggak ada yang suka loh." _Kata suara yang ceria dari HP itu.

"... bye~ nggak penting ba-"

"_Ah! Iya.. jangan di tutup. Dasar kau ini. Oh iya, bilangin Mama dan Papa yah, kalau aku main ke kamar 207 lagi, soalnya-"_

"Main lagi? Dasar. Iya, iya. Nanti ku kasih tau. Tapi ingat, nggak boleh kecapean. Bawa obat, jaga diri. Awas yah kalau kamu tiba-tiba pingsan lagi seperti minggu lalu. Ku cincang kamu..." kata Van sambil mengancam sedikit, "... dan lagi, hari ini kamu sudah boleh pulang ke rumah kan?"

"_Hi-Hiii! Oke-oke, ah aku baru ingat kalau aku sudah boleh pulang ke rumah. Eh, sudah jam segini? Van, aku pergi dulu yah. Bye" _

"Sora yah?" tanya Ventus dan di jawab anggukan kecil dari Van yang mengantongi HP-nya lagi. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju tempat Terra dan Aqua menunggu.

Van atau Vanitas Fair. Anak yang cukup pendiam tapi jenius, pintar, kuat dalam bidang olah raga juga. Tapi mempunyai sifat yang "_Evil_" dan suka berbuat hal yang di luar dugaan. Julukan, _'Kuro no Akuma'_ atau "Setan hitam". Tapi, kalau menyangkut dengan saudaranya, dia bisa berubah jadi perhatian, walau caranya dia sedikit salah.

Ventus yang sudah bersama Vanitas sejak kecil sudah mengetahui sifat Vanitas yang seperti itu. Karena itu dia bisa bersahabat dengan _'Evil' _kecil yang kadang-kadang juga menyusahkannya. Tapi, di balik kelakuannya dia, sebenarnya Vanitas itu baik. Hanya cara penyampainnya saja yang kasar.

"Ossu..." sapa Ven saat melihat Terra dan Aqua.

"Yo Ven, Van. Lama banget. Ada apa?" tanya Aqua.

"Ah, ini si Van rapat dulu..." kata-kata Ventus terhenti saat Vanitas mengeluarkan _death glare _miliknya.

"Tadi aku rapat mendadak karena sekolahku mau mengadakan event. Dan panitia berkumpul untuk mengurusi event sialan itu." Kata Vanitas.

"Haha.. nggak nyangka yah, kamu jadi panitia acara sekolahmu." Kata Terra.

"Dia yang menyuruhku." Jawab Vanitas singkat,

"Ahaha... begitu," kata Aqua lagi. Van dan Ven duduk di bangku yang masih kosong, di depan Terra dan Aqua. Kemudian Van menarik keluar botol minumnya dan memberikan ke Ventus. Ah, sepertinya si Van tau kalau Ventus kehausan.

Dan seperti biasanya, mereka suka _hang out _bersama. Dan seperti biasa juga Vanitas pulang ke tepat pukul 4 sore.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih Van, setiap pukul 4, kamu sharus pulang." Tanya Aqua.

"Hum, nggak papa..." jawab Van singkat.

"Hei Van, aku boleh kenalan dengan saudaramu nggak?" tanya Terra sebelum Vanitas berdiri. Vanitas terdiam sesaat mengangguk kecil.

"Ah, kalau begitu kami ikut kamu pulang yah..." kata Aqua.

"Um.."

"Van, sudahlah. Kenalkan mereka dengan Sora. Sora pasti senang punya teman baru._ Nee~_ Dan hari ini aku juga mau menjemput Roxas, kita searah." kata Ventus yang ikut membujuk Vanitas yang hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berdiri.

"Kalau mau ikut, ayo pergi sekarang..."katanya. Terra dan Aqua tersenyum dan mengintil Vanitas.

Tak lama, mereka berhenti di rumah sakit Twilight Town. Vanitas segera masuk dan mereka menuju lantai 3. Aqua dan Terra hanya terbingung-bingung. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu 207, dan terdengar suara ketawa yang ceria. Anehnya, Aqua dan Terra mendengar kalau suara yang tertawa itu mirip dengan suara Vanitas. Lalu, suara ketawa kecil lainnya. Kali ini terdengar seperti suara Ventus. Sisanya, mereka hanya mendengar suara tertawa lain yang nggak mereka kenal.

"Sora, sudah jam 4." Kata Vanitas saat dia membuka pintu kamar.

"Vanitas! Kau menjemputku." Teriak anak berambut _Brunette_ dan berdiri mendekati Vanitas.

"Roxas, gimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ventus.

"Ah, seperti biasa. Hei, Sora hari ini kamu pulang kan? Aku juga. Kita lanjut besok saja yah. Aku datang ke rumahmu." Kata anak berambut _Blonde_. Anak berambut _Brunette_ tersenyum riangdan mengacungkan jempol.

Terra dan Aqua perlahan masuk dan melihat kamar itu. Seperti kamar rumah sakit biasa, hanya ada anak berambut Coklat, pirang, anak perempuan berambut hitam, dan anak laki-laki berambut merah yang terlihat paling tua dari sianya. Kemudian anak berambut coklat yang entah mengapa sangat –amat- mirip dengan Vanitas-, melihat ada 2 orang yang unfamiliar baginnya, dan mendekati Terra dan Aqua.

"Van, temanmu?" tanya si _Brunette._

"Iya."

"Ah, kenalkan... aku Sora." Kata anak berambut _brunette _itu sambil mengeluarkan senyum lebar khasnya.

"Ha-Hai Sora. Aku Aqua dan ini Terra. Kamu saudara kembar Vanitas?" tanya Aqua.

Sora mengangguk, "Iya, kami beda 30 detik..." kata Sora riang. Aqua memandangi Sora. Kulitnya terlihat sedikit pucat, dan memegangi tiang penyangga infusnya.

"Kamu sakit apa, Sora?" tanya Terra.

"Um, nggak tau. Aku sejak lahir badanku lemah. Karena itu aku nggak sekolah. Tapi Vani mengajari aku pelajaran sekolah. Jadi, aku tau rasanya jadi pelajar." Katanya riang. Terra merasa bersalah karena menanyakan hal itu ke Sora. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lagi,

"Sora! Kau ini suka banget keluyuran deh. Aku mencarimu tau!" teriak anak perempuan berambut merah, Kairi, yang kemudian terbengong memandang kakak perempuannya ada di dalam kamar itu. Yup, Aqua kakaknya Kairi. Aqua tersenyum nakal, jarang-jawang Aqua melihat adiknya yang jaim banget di depan orang banyak, tapi di sini dia kebalikannya.

"Dasar, se-enggaknya kau kasih tau kita juga..." kata anak berambut perak, Riku.

"Kairi, Riku. Ini rumah sakit. Jangan berisik." Kata Vanitas menyela Sora yang mau membuka mulutnya utuk menyapanya.

"Aha... kamar ini jadi tambah ramai..." kata anak laki-laki berambut merah, Axel.

"Kalau Vanitas, Ventus, Riku dan Kairi datang, bisa-bisa kamar ini jadi pasar deh..." kata anak perempuan berambut hitam, Xion, yang mendapat _death glare_ dari keempat anak yang disebutnya.

Kemudian Terra menyela dan menyikut lengan Vanitas, kemudian berbisik, "Hei Van, kau nggak bilang kalau kamu punya saudara kembar."

"Kalian nggak tanya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kan kami pernah tanya, kau punya saudara apa nggak..."

"kan sudah ku jawab punya."

"Kau nggak bilang dia kembaranmu..."

"Kau nggak tanya."

_Siiiingggg..._

Entah kenapa suasana diantara kedua orang itu tiba-tiba kaku. Sora melihat Vanitas dan Terra yang sedang diam-diaman mendekati mereka.

"Hei, Terra. Nanti kau ikut ke rumah kami untuk makan malam? Semua yang ada di sini ikut makan malam juga." tawar Sora.

"Ah, kau ikut Aqua?" tanya Terra.

"Iya, barusan Ventus mengajaku dan kebetulan hari ini aku nggak ada kerjaan." Kata Aqua dan melirik ke Kairi yang menggmbungkan pipinya. Dia tau kalau Aqua pasti akan menggodanya saat di rumah nanti.

"Hmm... oke deh. Aku ikut." Kata Terra dan Sora segera tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Sora terdiam dan berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Sora?" tanya Aqua. Vanitas ikut keluar menyusulnya. Dan saat Vanitas keluar, ruangan itu menjadi tenang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Terra.

"Penyakitnya Sora sepertinya kambuh. Karena itu dia keluar dan balik ke kamarnya..." kata Roxas, "... dia nggak ingin kita yang ada di sini khawatir kepadanya..." lanjunya sebelum Terra bertanya lagi.

"memangnya dia sakit apa?" tanya Aqua dan di jawab gelengan kepala oleh semua anak yang ada di ruangan itu. Dia melihat Kairi juga tertunduk.

"Nggak tau. Kata Dokter, dia punya penyakit yang membuat badannya lemah. Kemudian, kalau penyakitnya kambuh, seluruh kerja yang ada di tubuhnya seakan berhenti. Untungnya, selama penyakitnya kambuh, jantungnya nggak ikut berhenti. Sehingga, dia masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang." Kata Xion.

"Hanya Vanitas yang bisa menenangkan Sora, karena itu kami nggak ikut menyusulnya." Lanjut Axel.

"Apakah penyakit itu yah yang di sebut _Standstill_," gumam Aqua.

"Aku juga mendengar kabar penyakit itu. Penyakit yang langka, yang menghentikan proses yang ada di tubuhnya. Tapi, orang yhang menderita penyakit itu, pertumbuhannya terhambat..." kata Terra.

"Kalau begitu, berarti itu versi lain dari _Standstill _yang kalian bicarakan donk..." tebak Axel asal-asalan, dan semuannya ber-sweatdrop ria.

Kemudian, mereka keluar dari kamar Roxas dan menuju kamar 210 dan melihat Vanitas yang perlahan masuk dengan tatapan serius.

.

"Sora..." panggil Vanitas pelan dan masuk ke kamar adik kembarnya. Dia melihat Sora terkulai lemas di atas ranjangnya sambil memegang dadanya dan memunggungi Vanitas. Dia terlihat kesulitan bernafas. Vanitas memegang punggung saudaranya perlan dan megelus untuk menenangkannya.

Tak lama, Sora terlihat bisa mengatur nafasnya. Hanya Vanitas yang bisa menenangkan Sora dalam waktu singkat. Sepertinya ikatan antara saudara kembar memang kuat diantara mereka. "Van.." panggil Sora lemas.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku... sepertinya,"

"Jangan patah semangat. Papa dan Mama, lalu aku akan berusaha menyembuhkanmu Sora." Kata Vanitas pelan, menahan emosinya. Vanitas takut kalau Sora akan mengatakan kata yang sangat di bencinya, kata 'mati'.

"Sesaat tadi, aku merasa jantungku berdetak pelan, Van. Aku juga nggak bisa bernafas dengan leluasa akhir-akhir ini..." kata Sora. Vanitas hanya terdiam.

"Hei, mana sifat Sora yang tak pantang menyerah? Mana sifat Sora yang suka tersenyum riang?" canda Vanitas sambil tertawa kecil, berharap memecahkan suasana tegang tadi.

Kemudian Sora berbalik dan memandang Vanitas kemudian tersenyum cerah. Vanitas tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus rambut saudaranya, wajah pucat Sora membuat hatinya sakit. _Kenapa bukan aku yang terkena penyakit ini?_ Pikir Vanitas yang beranjak berdiri.

"Mau.. kema..na?" tanya Sora pelan.

"Panggil dokter. Sudah saatnya kau di check." Kata Vanitas, dan Sora memandang Vanitas dengan tatapan, 'jangan tinggalin aku'.

"Haha... kau takut sendirian. Aku tau. Karena itu tunggu bentar. Nggak sampai 5 menit kok." Kata Vanitas dan diajawab anggukan kecil.

Vanitas membuka pintu kamar, kemudian terpaku melihat teman-temannya berdiri di depan pintu. Vanitas menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'mau apa kalian?' sambil menutup pintu perlahan.

"Vanitas, aku nggak tau kalau kau baik banget sama adikmu..." kata Axel menggoda.

"Brisik!" jawab Vanitas sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Axel, "Lebih baik, kalian panggil dokter Zack sana..." pinta Vanitas.

"Dasar, bilang saja suruh panggil papa..." kata suara laki-laki dewasa dari belakang mereka. Mereka semua menoleh kearah suara berasal.

"Dr. Zack..." kata Xion.

"Sore, Paman..." sapa Ventus.

"Sore, Ven. Sore semuanya..." sapanya ceria. Dia ayahnya Sora dan Vanitas. Sifatnya dia seperti Sora. Err, ralat. Sifatnya Sora seperti ayahnya. Kemudian Zack menatap Vanitas.

"Ada apa dengan Sora?" tanya Zack.

"Penyakitnya kambuh..." kata Vanitas pelan. Zack langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Sora, begitu juga Vanitas. Sisanya hanya bisa melihat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di dalam kamar Sora dari jendela.

Mereka melihat Sora memegangi dadanya dan terlihat kelelahan, kemudian berbicara pelan kepada ayahnya dan Vanitas. Zack mencek tubuh Sora, mencek alat infusnya yang sudah hampir membuka laci yang dekat dengan ranjangnya dan mengeluarkan jarum suntik. Sora hanya bisa memejamkan mata menahan sakit dan menggenggam tangan Vanitas. Kemudian, perlahan Sora melepaskan tangan yang ada di dadanya dan tersenyum lega. Begitu juga Vanitas dan Zack. Lalu Sora tertidur. Saat Vanitas memberi isyaratkepada teman-temannya untuk masuk, mereka segera masuk perlahan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ventus.

"Baik. Sudah stabil keadaannya. Dia sepertinya kecapean saja. Tapi, untung saja jantungnya nggak berhenti." Kata Zack sambil menghela nafas.

"Walau tadi sempat hampir berhenti..." kata Vanitas kecil, tapi bisa di dengar oleh semuannya.

"Kapan?" tanya Zack.

"Tadi pokoknya. Sudahlah, nggak usah bahas lagil. Yang penting, kita segera pulang. Mama pasti sudah masak banyak untuk kita semua. Papa bawa mobil kan?" kata Vanitas, Zack hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang." Kata Vanitas.

"Sekarang?" tanya Ven.

"Tahun depan, Ven..." kata Vanitas singkat.

"Kalau begitu, aku segera membantu Roxas berkemas deh... Axel, Xion, bantu aku..." kata Ven sambil keluar bersama Axel dan Xion.

"Riku, bantu aku berkemas-kemas. Barangnya Sora cukup banyak." Kata Van dan Riku, Kairi mengangguk.

"Err.. kalau begitu kami.."

"Terra nanti bantuin aku bawa barangnya Sora. Aqua dan Kairi bantuin Papa bawa Infusnya Sora, ya?" tanya Vanitas.

"Oke deh..."

.

"Mama... kami pulang," teriak Zack saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan suaranya segera menggema.

Rumah mereka tidak terlalu kecil dan tidak terlalu besar. Di depan ada taman yang sangat indah dan dekorasinya sesuai dengan lingkungannya. Kata Riku dan Kairi, yang mendekorasi adalah Aerith sendiri. Kemudian, di tengah taman itu ada air mancur mini.

"Ah, selamat datang semuannya..." sapa Aerith lembut.

Kalau di lihat-lihat, rambut Sora sewarna dengan rambut Aertih, sedangkan rambut Vanitas sewarna dengan Zack. Tapi sifatnya Sora mirip Zack, dan sifatnya Vanitas, err... mirip sama Aerith kalau menyangkut Sora, perhatian dan lembut sama saudaranya. Tapi, kalau sama teman-teman yang di sekolah, _'Kuro no Akuma'_ nya keluar deh.

Mereka di giring menuju ruang tamu mereka dulu, sedangkan Aerith berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Tak lama, dia kembali dan mengantar para tamunya ke ruang makan mereka. Aerith suka kalau teman-teman Vanitas dan Sora ikut makan malam bersamanya, karena dia suka dengan anak-anak.

Ah, Sora juga sudah sadar dari tidurnya saat di mobil tadi. Memang masih lemas, tapi sudah bisa jalan, tersenyum dan tertawa lagi. Vanitas yang tadinya bermuka serius, kembali seperti biasa saat melihat Sora siuman. Sora sudah nggak perlu infusnya lagi, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, Zack membawa beberawa dari rumah sakit.

Setelah makan malam, mereka melanjutkan bincang-cincangnya di ruang tamu. Zack menuju kamarnya dan Aerith tetap di dapur untuk membuat makanan ringan untuk anak-anak. Vanitas, Ventus, Terra dan Aqua mengerjakan PR. Xion, Riku Axel dan kairi sudah pulang duluan. Sedangkan Sora dan Roxas duduk di depan sambil melihat Van dkk mengerjakan PR. Diluardugaan, Sora pintar juga. Dia bisa mengerjakan Prnya Vanitas.

"Kau pintar yah, Sora." Puji Aqua.

Sora tersenyum kearahnya, "Kalau malam, kadang Van mengajariku beberapapelajarannya. Aku jadi mengerti."

"Kau itu jenius, Sora." Kata Roxas.

"Kamu juga..." kata Sora.

"Siapa dulu yang mengajarinya..." kata Van sambil mengutak-atik rumus di depannya. Sora dan Roxas sweatdrop dan tertawa kecil. Setelah PR mereka selesai, Terra dan Aqua pamit pulang. Ven dan Roxas menginap di rumah Vanitas.

"Sora, kau harus minum obat..." kata Van saat di kamar adik kembarnya.

"Pahit..." keluh Sora.

"Tahan, kamu sudah 15 tahun." kata Vanitas sambil memberi beberapa tablet obat kepada Sora dan diminum perlahan.

"Tidurlah, kalau ada apa-apa bilang aku." Kata Vanitas. Sora hanya mengangguk dan naik ke ranjangnya.

Vanitas memandang adiknya yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya. Walau mereka tidak sekamar, Vanitas bisa merasakan Sora. Kalau Sora merasakan sakit, Vanitas pasti tau. Entah mengapa. Mungkin ini yang namanya _"ikatan anak kembar"._

"_Oyasumi_..." katanya kecil.

"_Oyasumi._"

.

**TBC**

.

**Minna~ akhirnya aku bikin Fic KH juga. Sudah lama aku tidak membuat Fic KH. Kangennya :D  
awalnya ingin ku buat one shot, tapi karena kepanjangan, mungkin akan multychapter. Tapi karena akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan ulangan, mungkin aku tidak akan update cepat. Jadi tunggu next chapternya yah readers :D **

**Oh iya, ini aku bikin tanpa ku edit, karena aku harus belajar untuk ulangan 3 mapel besok #grr  
Jadi, gimana menurut readers, perlu ku lanjutkan atau ku hapus saja? Review Please m(_ _)m**


End file.
